Andrew Chapman
| sampleimage = '' - back cover|250px]] | birthdate = | birthplace = | deathdate = | deathplace = | website = http://andrew-e-chapman.blogspot.com/ }} Andrew Chapman is an author whose work has appeared in a number of Fighting Fantasy related publications, including three Fighting Fantasy gamebooks and the Clash of the Princes two-player book. Early Life Born in December 1960 to Frank and Rosemary Chapman. Career ''Fighting Fantasy'' In relation to Fighting Fantasy, Andrew Chapman's work has appeared in the following: ''Fighting Fantasy'' Gamebooks *''Space Assassin'' *''The Rings of Kether'' *''Seas of Blood'' Other Fighting Fantasy *''Clash of the Princes'' (with Martin Allen) Unpublished Fighting Fantasy *''Deathlord'' (with Martin Allen) Outside of Fighting Fantasy Lands of the Inland Sea *''Ashkar the Magnificent'' *''Darksoul'' (unpublished) These books are of the most relevance to Fighting Fantasy because they are set in the Lands of the Inland Sea. The relationship of these lands, as they appear in the book, to the world of Titan is explored in the article on Ashkar the Magnificent. However, the map in Ashkar the Magnificent showing its setting is almost identical to that shown in Seas of Blood. No new names appear in the map, but some that appeared in Seas of Blood are omitted. Non-''Fighting Fantasy'' Gamebooks *''Invaders: The Gamebook'' Invaders was written for Penguin Australia's Australian Adventure Gamebooks series, which had the theme of each book being set in that country. The series was cancelled after the first book was published, and before Invaders could be accepted, but more than a decade later the author released it as a free download on his website, and later published it as a Kindle ebook. The Crimson Man *''Thrall'' *''Freeman'' *''Bringer'' Viking-like Farlig raiders travel in their longboats through a portal to other unknown worlds, returning with slaves and plunder. The story unfolds as a slave taken from present-day Earth is believed to be a hero prophesied to save them from cataclysm. It is not known whether any other of the author's fictional worlds or characters are mentioned or alluded to. Short Stories *"The Drawing of Ixt" in Heroic Feats (Thrillogy/Spinouts series) *"Rostgoblin Road" in Other Times (Thrillogy/Spinouts series) *"The Seed Young" Greening the Earth (Thrillogy/Spinouts series) *"In the Blink of an Eye" in Spellbinders (Thrillogy/Spinouts series) *"Basilisk" in Aurealis #24 *"Planet of Prosperity" in The Leading Edge #39 The settings and characters of these stories are also unknown. Other *''When All Moons Rise'' *''The Price of Wang'' (with Martin Allen) Like Ashkar the Magnificent, When All Moons Rise also has a map showing the setting for the book. In this instance both the map and therefore the book are not related to Fighting Fantasy, save that it is of the fantasy-genre. Rather, it is set on a planet called Earth, but one whose continents differ markedly from our more familiar planet, and where there are also six moons orbiting the world. It is not a sequel to Ashkar the Magnificent with the Inland Sea not appearing on the world map for When All Moons Rise. See Also Deathlord External Links *Andrew Chapman References Category:Fighting Fantasy Authors Category:Article stubs